


Slipping

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's losing his grip on her as she losing her grip on herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping

“When did your hair get gray in it, brother?” she mumbled as she opened her eyes, looking at the blonde mixed with gray in front of her. The form murmured and turned over to face her. His blue eyes opened, clouded with sleep as he smiled at her.  
“Hey there, babe,” he told her, moving in to kiss her. She flinched initially, before the face came into focus, Wash in front of her instead of her brother. Right, he’s not here. We haven’t slept in the same bed since we were kids. He wouldn’t try to kiss me like that.  
“Hey, Wash,” she replied, moving back to him to kiss him.  
“Are you all right, love?” he asked, “you don’t usually use that name since… we left the project.”

“Sorry, I was thinking,” she responded, rubbing her palm against her eyes, “I kept seeing him.”

“Your brother?” Wash asked, giving pause to allow her to continue.

“Yeah.”

She cast her eyes down and laid her head down on the pillow again, his hand caressing her face.

“I’m sorry, love,” he replied, “do you want me to get you something from the mess hall?” She nodded, pulling the blanket over her head.

The dim light that filtered in from the window through the blinds casted shadows on the blanket over her, leaving her to see the few inches in front of her. She had hidden like this so many times growing up, not wanting to get caught from her acting out.

So many times with North. North. Saying his real name sounds so wrong after… everything. Same goes with my own name. Growing up, the two of us had gotten into so much trouble, getting blamed when things went wrong so much more often than him. She had found herself at the brunt of her parent’s ire so many times, she soon resented her brother because it seemed like he was favored. Now she found herself yearning for his touch again. It had been so long since the two of them had interacted. The door opened behind her, soft steps shuffling across the cold, metal floor.

“North?”

“No babe, I’m back. Here’s breakfast,” Wash replied, setting a tray in front of her blanket covered form.

“Oh brother…” she trailed off, pulling the blanket off her, blonde hair in all directions.

“South, I just said…” Wash started, pushing the tray closer to her. South extended her arm to him, her eyes begging him to come closer to her. Wash sat next to her, encircling her arms around his waist and setting her head in his lap.

“I wish you hadn’t died, brother. I would be able to keep a grip if you were still here. Wash doesn’t know how bad it’s gotten. But it feels so nice to hug you again.”

“South?”

Her grip tightened as Wash flattened her hair against her head. Wash pulled her arms up, hugging her around her neck.

“South, come back to me. It will get better once you take your medication.”

She tightened her grip on him as he kissed the side of her neck.

“You slept too late. Your psychosis is surfacing.”

“Brother, what are you talking about? I’m not psychotic…” The vision of her brother hugging her, in front of her disappeared as soon as Wash’s lips met hers. What no. North would never… Wash? Where am I?

“Come back to me, love. You may not be able to live without him, but I don’t want to think of life without you.”


End file.
